Future and Past
by shadowsongtress
Summary: Rangers from the future and past come together to fight a monster.
1. Chapter 1

Tommy is meditating by practicing karate. He is at his favorite place; Angel Grove lake by the rocks. As he is finishing up a girl sits on a bench and watches him practice.

Oh he looks amazing; I want to be with him so bad. Of course he is out of my league.

Tommy feels someone's eyes on him and turns around. Kat waves and he waves back.

She walks over to him. "Hey Tommy I was just seeing if you wanted to go to the Juice Bar with me." "Everyone one is already there."

Not everyone, he thought. "Sure just let me grab my bag."

At the Juice Bar the gang sees them walking in together and thinks are they dating. Adam makes a mental note to ask Tommy later.

"Hey Tommy want to shoot hoops later?" Adam asked.

"I'm game."

"Cool."

"So Kat can I talk to you for a second," Tanya asked.

"Alright Tanya."

The girls walk to the other side of the room.

"Are you and Tommy together?"

"I wish but no/"

"You two came in together?"

"That was it; I knew he would be at the lake, so I went by to ask him if he would want to come."

"Oh okay but make a move soon or else some girl might."

"I know but he is Tommy and I am just Kat."

"Oh Kat you are more than that, you are smart, pretty, and have a killer accent."

"Thanks Tanya." The girls walk back to the guys.

"Hey Rocky stop eating everyone's food." "Girls hurry he is eating from everyone's plate."

"They don't mind do you ladies?"

"No I don't mind," Tanya said. Tanya had a crush on Rocky.

"See she does not mind, Adam so stay out of it."

"Where's Billy?" Justin asked.

"Working on the Zords," said Tommy.

"Cool cannot wait to test them out."

The boys head to the park after the Juice Bar. "Hey Tommy what's the deal with Kat?"

"Huh?"

"You two showing up together."

"She was just at the park when I was doing karate."

"What about the way she looks at you?"

"Looks at me?" Tommy knew Kat had a crush on him but he was not sure if he was over Kim yet. It had been only a month.

"With those love sick eyes."

"Oh well I am unsure if I want to date her or anyone now seeing as how I just got dumped."

"Tommy it has been a month and although you and Kim were thought to be soul mates, she dumped you."

"I know but…"

"No buts about it, just ask her out." "I wish I had asked Aisha before she left for Africa."

"I know man, it's just."

"Kim is not going to change her mind, she has yet to come here or call so drop her."

"I don't know."

"Tommy just give it a go."

"Okay I will but if it does not work out then you owe me a smoothie."

"Deal."

Tommy asked Kat out and the two begin dating. It was a few weeks into their relationship when they received a call from Zordon.

Beep, beep, beep.

Tommy looks at everyone and they know to find a place that is civilian free. "Zordon come in."

"Rangers a monster has transported himself to the future." "I need for everyone to travel through time to destroy the monster before he wreaks havoc." "I will be sending everyone nine years in to the future to destroy the monster." "Billy will give you the details of the mission." "Good luck, rangers."

"We are on it." Tommy told his mentor.

"Guys follow me to my house." Billy had just showed up.

At Billy's house he explains the situation. "The monster name is Sawer and he has the power to saw through hard metals and teleport through time so I up graded the Zords to block the saws and teleport us through time."

"Good job Billy, now let's find a way to tell our parents that we are going away on a vacation."

After the rangers tell their parents an excuse, they head off. When they arrive, Tommy looks and sees a sign that says welcome to Reefside. Nice place, he thinks before they leave the Zords and into a car that is waiting for them.

The rangers check into the hotel and begin to track the monster. After a day of tracking the monster, Rocky is starving so the rangers call it a night.

"Rocky want to split a sundae?"

"Sure Tanya."

"All just ask her out already," Adam tells Rocky.

"Adam," Rocky shouts blushing.

"Just do it everyone chimes in."

"Okay, Tanya will you go out with me?"

"Sure."

"About time," Tommy said.

"Excuse you, you waited just as long to ask Kat."

"Hey Rocky be quiet and I will give you my taco."

"Bribery but it works, pass it over."

In another part of Reefside. "Hayley do you know what caused that power surge?"

"Yes, it was some sort of magic portal but the portal gave off no negative readings."

"That is good, no need to inform the wife of the surge at the moment."

"Tell me what?

"Nothing just that I want to go out to dinner tonight?"

"I doubt that is it but for now it will do."

"You two have dinner with the kids and I will be off."

"Bye Hayley."

At the restaurant the family is enjoying a dinner when Tommy receives a call from Kira.

"Dr. O, there is a monster with saws destroying the city."

"On my way, where is the monster at?"

"Grandview square."

"I am right there at Applebee's." "Be right out."

"Tommy what is going on?"

"A monster is attacking Reefside."

"Be careful babe." 'Me and the babies will wait in the car."

"Just stay in the car."

"I will not get out to help."

"I mean it; you are six months pregnant with twins." He rubs her belly.

"How could I forget, I have done it before." She had already had twins and was surprised to be pregnant with them again.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

As Tommy morphs and is about to fight, he sees rangers. What the… Zeo Rangers that means, duh how did I forget. He heads to the car.

"Stay in the car okay."

"Why then she sees the Zeo rangers, oh wow I forgot today was that day."

"Yea so stay in the car."

The pair remembered the day very well.

"I will try."

"Come on please."

"I will try."

Tommy sees his rangers need his help and runs over to fight. As he is fighting the Zeo red ranger is hurt and sent flying a few feet from the car.

Looking at her sons, she sees that they are sleeping and heads towards the ranger.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh, I just had the wind knocked out of me but I am…" "Kim?"

"Hi Tommy it is me, are you okay to join back in the battle?"

Before he could answer, future Tommy had walked over and told his wife "I thought I told you to stay in the car."

"I did but he is hurt and…"

"Hey you cannot talk to her like that."

"Excuse me?"

"I see you are a ranger and may want to protect her but she can handle herself."

"Really now." Kim had on a dress that hid her pregnancy well plus she was already petite.

"Handsome leave him alone."

What she calls some other man Handsome and he became a ranger. WTF.

"Tommy we could use your help."

"On my way" both men replied then the one in red looked over curious.

"Not now explain later."

"Okay but I want a full explanation."

"Sure you got it but some stuff we have to be left out." He runs back to the fight before the other can ask farther questions.

"See you soon rangers, damn forgot that rangers could be in the future as well."

The rangers head to Tommy and Kim's house. Kat had yet to see Kim and past Tommy had yet to tell anyone he had seen her.

At the house Kim had driven home since Tommy had decided to drive the rangers to their house. She used the front door and yet and the others used a secret door.

When Tommy demorphed the Zeo rangers were shocked but Tommy.

"What the, Tommy you are still a ranger." Adam asked.

"Yes, I am."

"A new color," Kat added.

"Yes a new color." I will take you all to get your luggage and you can stay here until the mission is over." "I can drive you to the hotel to get your luggage."

"Thanks that is most welcome," said Billy.

"I cut my hair!"

"Yea, you do."

"I will explain later, alright."

"Alright."

"So cool to see Dr. O as a teen."

"I know right."

"Doctor?" The past rangers questioned.

"Conner, Kira, and Ethan be quiet."

"Okay."

"Whatever."

"Sure."

"Tommy can we talk later." Kat wanted to know if they were married with a family or not."

"Be right back."

Past Tommy is considering telling Kat about Kim but decides to wait.

"Is it cool to see yourself in the future?"

"Somewhat but cutting my hair, what is up with that."

Before she could reply the future Tommy had returned.

"Let's go."

Kim is setting up dinner for all the rangers and dessert for her and Tommy to eat. She has put the boys down for a nap.

She hears the door opening and walks to the living room.

"Smells good Mrs. O" said Conner.

Kat was hoping to see herself walk through the room or speak. She was in for a rude awakening.

"Thanks Conner." Kim said.

"Kim," they grasp as she walks into the living room.

"Hey guys," Kim replied.

"Kim you are pregnant!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Yes, I am with twins."

"That is awesome." Justin added.

Before Kat could comment two boys walk down the stairs.

"Mommy who are those people?"

"That one looks like daddy."

"Your dad and my friends."

"Boys didn't your mom put you down for a nap?"

"We are not tired and want to play with your and mommy's friends."

"Later now to bed."

"Aw."

"Bed boys," Kim tell her sons.

"Okay come on green ranger."

"I am coming white ranger."

"So I made dinner who is hungry?"

The future rangers make a move for the dining room. While the past are still in shock but Rocky makes a move to follow the other rangers.

"You chose Kim," Kat says in a whisper before she walks out the house.

Tommy follows her out. "Kat wait."

"Why the hell should I, you made your choice and chose Kim."

"I do not know all the facts this is present and we are from the past so can we please destroy the monster then think about this situation."

"No but I will come back inside for now."

"That is a start."

Back inside Kim looks upset because she knows Kat is upset but Tommy tells her to think about the babies and relax.

Tommy and Kim go upstairs. Past Tommy follows them.

"Calm down Beautiful she will be okay."

"I know but it still hurts and seeing you looking hurt and shocked was no help either."

"But Crane we know that she is happy and of course so am I with you and I did look hopeful and had love in my eyes for you Beautiful."

"I understand it's just that this day…"

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Zordon is beeping in just like old times, let's go Beautiful."

Tommy sneaks back downstairs.

As the others are eating, Zordon beeps in. "Rangers I am sending down a ranger to help out. The ranger is from the original six and should be teleported to the house soon.

"Who could it be?" Adam asks.

"Maybe Jason?"

"Or Trini?"

"Zack is busy with his record label but will drop anything to help Zordon."

Before anyone can speak another word. A beam of light appears and a ranger is revealed from the light. The ranger looks at everyone before removing the helmet.

"Kim" the Zeo rangers grasp.

"Yup it's me"

Tommy is thrilled to see his Kim there as is the others but Kat. She looks like she is about to faint or throw up.

They all get up to hug her.

"Good to see you."

"Missed you."

"How you been?"

"Good to see you too, missed you all, and good." "Was at training but this is more important."

"So…" "Tommy and me?" She could not finish her first thought.

"Yea, Beautiful it's real."

"How?"

"Cannot tell you that."

"Okay but I want some answers."

"So do I."

"Okay you two a few questions but make them fit in with what we can tell you/"  
>"We are married with twin boys and I am pregnant with twin girls."<p>

"I am a ranger again and yes a new color Black."

"Can you tell us how we get back together?"

"No and nothing about the future that could alter it."

"Fine, they both reply."

Kim sits down and feels Kat looking pissed off at her. Oh damn I forgot those two are dating.

"I need to talk to you Kim."

"Tommy, why?"

"I will explain in a minute just let me asked one more question."

"Future Kim when did you get a bracelet with purple and red gems on it?"

"A week before training…" "Hey I cannot continue this conversation, going to check on the boys." 'Be right back."

"Kim I need to talk to you outside."

"Sure."

Kat is staring daggers at them leave."

"Kat are you okay?"

"No Tanya I hate the future."

"But it may be better off this way, you could be doing anything amazing."

"Whatever I need to use the bathroom."

"Tommy what's up?"

"I figured when we get back together."

"What how?"

"You are wearing the same bracelet, I mentioned and I heard them say that this day was a day for something but they did not finish, so I thought it had something to do with the monster."

"Okay, like I said; so weird saying that, like I said I brought it last week." "The colors drew my attention." "Red for you even though you dumped me and I just like the color purple, so I brought it."

"I dumped you?" "You dumped me!"

"No sir you dumped me and this day marks us getting back together or while we are in the future here." "What a crazy day."

"You sent me a letter, saying we are through."

"I did no such thing, you just stopped answering my calls and video chats."

"After you dumped me."

"Follow me to my room then."

"Okay."

The two enter the house and are in the room future Tommy gave him.

"Here it is."

"I did not write this."

"Oh yea then who did?"

"Easter bunny."

Kat interrupts them. "I can explain about who wrote it."

"How Kat, it was Kim."

"No my best friend from Australia did along with my cousin." "They were so upset that I had met the boy of my dreams only to have him have a girlfriend." "So they wrote the letter and sent it." "I found out right before the mission and was thinking of the best way to tell you."

"What." "Kim I…"

"Save it Tommy." You could have called or teleported to me if you believed this shitty letter." "I went a month thinking you dumped me then to find out you were dating Kat hurt like hell. So just leave me alone for now." She walks out the room.

"Tommy I am so sorry about the letter." "I was going to tell you but seeing both Kims and knowing you marry her through me off and I was so hurt that I forgot and was only focused on myself." "Forgive me?"

"Yes Kat but with this new information we might break up soon."

"I was afraid you would say that."

"The fact that we seem more like friends keeps bugging me as well." "Before Kim I have felt this way but did not say anything figuring I would give our relationship a little time first."

"Just tell me what you decided to do." She walks out the door and in search of Kim.

"Okay." He did not have the heart to tell her that he ends up with Kim before the mission is over.


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy sits in the room given to him by himself and ponders the best way to tell Kat and wonders how Kim and he reunite.

Kim is sitting on a formation of rocks that overlook a waterfall and small pond. She cannot believe Tommy did not call or teleport to her after she had allegedly wrote that shitty letter. I thought he knew me better than that but I guess he did not and then for him to easily move on to Kat while that is the poo icing on the shitty cake.

"Kim I have been looking all over for you."

"Really Kat because I thought you would try and salvage your relationship with Tommy seeing as we just found out your best friend and cousin wrote that shitty letter."

"I know that I cannot change what happened and yes before I went to find you I had a small talk with Tommy and he told me that he will make a decision and tell me the answer."

"Oh great so Tommy thinks he will make the decision of who he wants but he has another thing coming, I will decide if I want him and not the other way around."

"I see your point and if he does pick you then I will be upset but seeing as how we do not know when you two do officially get back together that gives me hope that maybe I can change the future or change it for a little while."

"We will see about the matter, how have you been?" Kim did not have the heart to tell Kat that somehow Tommy wins her heart back during the mission and she did not want to hear about Kat and Tommy but she just could not hurt her friend.

"It has been good, you know taking over being the pink ranger has been difficult but I am adjusting and being with Tommy helps."

"Oh so when did you decide that Tommy was the one you wanted to be with?"

"Honestly the spell helped me to accelerate my feelings." "Once I saw him I knew that he was the one I wanted to be with."

"I can see that he is amazing when he uses his brain."

"Yea and seeing him with you drove me to crazy extremes and I am still sorry for almost killing you." "So when I thought you had dumped him I made my move."

"Thanks for being honest with me and no hard feelings towards you." "Being under a spell is hard and I know that girls can get catty fighting over a guy but you were under an evil spell."

"Thanks." "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course."

"I had a serious boyfriend back in Australia and he was upset when I told him that my family and I were moving to the States." "He gave me an ultimatum either him or the States." "Since I could not let my family move here and not come I decided my family and when I got here seeing Tommy reminded me of him."

"Oh so he had good qualities because he sounds like a tool."

"He could be but he was nice and sweet before he learned I had to move." "Josh was very similar to Tommy and I just missed him and home so much that I clamped onto Tommy and was upset with myself for doing so but I miss that part of my life so much and never meant to hurt anyone."

"I believe you and can see were you felt homesick." "I was in a different state but still felt the blow of being away from my true love."

Kat flinched at the last sentence but continued on with her reasoning. "I never meant for my cousin or best friend back home to write that letter; it's just when I described Tommy they thought I had found my States Josh and could gain back some of the happiness I had lost when I had moved and left everything behind."

"I understand them helping you be happy but to deliberately break up a couple was low."

"Kim I know and that is why I am so sorry but if Tommy chooses me over you can we still be friends?"

"Sure, we can still be friends and if he chooses me can we still be friends?"

"Yup mate, you have my word."

"Every talk back to Josh?"

"No but I have been keeping tabs on him." "He was dating a girl named Becky the last time I checked and was considering moving to the States."

"Oh I kept tabs on Tommy when I thought he had broken up with me which was hard considering the fact that those who were with him at the time were not speaking to me and I had to pump my old ranger friends for what information they knew about him." 'Therefore I found out about the two of you and was completely heartbroken which I think Tommy must have felt because that letter was just awful."

Tommy had went in search of the girls and found them talking. He was upset that he had not called or visited Kim after the letter and was hurt that Kat had an ex-boyfriend that she kept tabs on and was thinking about.

"Tommy you are such a snoop," whispered the future Tommy.

"Well excuse me for being curious and if I am a snoop than so are you."

"I know and although I cannot tell you everything, I will sneak and tell you a few things which Kim finds out about and grills me for not being able to keep my mouth shut but it is happening just like we knew it would."

"Oh really well I am all ears."

"Come on let's go to the command center in the secret lair and I will tell you more before our wife shows up and stops me."

"So yes we found out that Kim did not write the letter and yes Kat has a Tommy Aussie back in her own city."

"Why do you think we did not go to Kim after the letter?"

"You both are stubborn." "Thomas James Oliver, I thought I told you not to tell yourself about the future and some of our present but I guess that I am rubbing of on you and you could not help yourself."

"No babe I could not keep quiet but I love you rubbing off on me." "Yes our pride and stubbornness caused us to not find out the truth when the letter first arrived."

"I guess I do like rubbing on Kim seeing as we are about to have two sets of twins!" "Man how do we manage."

"Tommy stop laughing and yes you do manage but I do as well." "I enjoy the rubbing as you both put it too." "Boys do not get any foursome ideas because that is out of the question."

"Hahaha good idea," both Tommys mutter."

"What did you two say?"

"Love you," both replied quickly."

"Whatever." Kim rolls her eyes.

"Crane do not do that you know everything you do turns me on."

"Oh Falcon you are too much but that is why I love you."

Past Tommy just watches their interaction and loves every minute of it. "Can we go back to my questions and answers please?"

"Nothing has changed in the nine years; you are still impatient and have to know what is going on first." "Since you will tell Tommy a few things I think I will tell Kim a few seeing as how I know she is fuming mad at you both."

"Me but why," jokes future Tommy.  
>You know why, she is upset that you did not see her uh me after the letter incident occurred."<p>

"I make up for it every day and night."

"I know you do." The couple kisses a passionate kiss before Kim leaves the lair.

"You know she sensed us both here, we have a six sense and can sense what the other is feeling." "That power has never left us."

"Good because I never want to hurt her again."

"You don't." "So Kim finds out about the letter and is upset but we know how to win her back and before the mission is over she is swooning in our arms again."

"How long does it take?"

"I will leave some stuff up to you."

"What happens to Kat?"

"Because you feel guilty for a short time about hurting her I will tell you." "She meets back up with Josh when he moves here and the two pick up where they left off." "He even follows her to London when she joins the dance troupe."

"So she gets in good for her."

"Now to answer a question in the back of your mind you are not jealous of Josh just a little protective like a big brother, ironically like the letter that we thought our Kimmy wrote."

"I could never see her as a brother especially after those days and nights we shared before she left for Florida."

"Believe me it gets better and better." 'Not like it was not perfect before but with age comes new experiences if you catch my drift."

"Explain."

"I think those are better left till they happen."

"Damn me for not telling me." "How is it I am the only one of us to be a ranger again?"

"Kim is pregnant but she was the purple dino ranger; I know not the pink dino ranger lol, Kat moves to Aussie with Josh when her parents decides to move back, Zack lives in LA with his wife, Jason and Trini get married and although they move to Reefside like Adam who marries Aisha only we are chosen to be the next ranger, Rocky marries Tanya who lives here as well, and Billy marries Hayley and moves back to Angel Grove."

"Funny that we are chosen and not the others besides Kim."

"We found the gems while on an expedition and one called out to else after our friend was turned evil."

"Okay now I get it."

"Yea and when we play with our sons try to act like a friend whether than me to not confuse them okay."

"Sure but it will be a little hard seeing as though they are ours and Kims."

"I get you but please try."

"Ok, I will."

"Wonder what all Kim is telling Kim." "I wanted to let you know something's seeing as how I did not want you to feel anymore hurt or Kim.

"I get you, let's go snoop."

"You had me at let's."

"Kim we feel hurt by Tommy's actions to not see if we had written the letter but he is stubborn and has his pride, so please do not be mad for too much longer."

"I am trying but come on he forgot who I was apparently since he did think I wrote that letter."

"Kim I know you feel hurt now but he makes up for it in more ways than one."

"Nice." "So how is our body after two sets of twins?"

"Good because we still practice gymnastics."

"Good I was worried I would get older and leave gymnastics behind."

"Nope, we don't." "Any more questions?"

"How do we feel about Tommy being a ranger again?"

"Great, I was a ranger before I become pregnant for the second time." "Purple dino ranger."

"Really cool." "So we must be doing well for ourselves if we have all of this."

"Yea we are but we stay humble and help others."

"Good to know." "Tommy cuts his hair because I love his long hair."

"It kept hitting him directly in the left eye and he could not take it anymore but he promised to grow it back one day."

"That is a relieve although he looks good with short or long hair I love running my fingers through his hair."

"Long or short you will love it."

"That is the reason I cut my perfect hair." "Dude just take the pain."

"You will not be saying that when it happens every time you fight." "I will grow it back after I am retired from being a power ranger again."

"Cool, I was worried that you uh I wanted short hair."

"Nope Tommy you definitely want to grow your hair back and I hope that I am able to help in the fight one last time before I retire as well."

"Kim how did…" 'Never mind you sensed us right."

"Yeah Handsome ding ding ding you win the prize."

"What is it?"

"Me not kicking your ass."

"Aw is that it?"

"That and what I have special planned for tonight."

"I want a hint."

"You will just have wait to and see."

"Okay." "So we have given you guys enough information to go off of."

"Yea now go and make up."

"But."

"No buts younger me now go and spend time with your future husband, we lost sometime with the break up and going to Florida."

"Let's go Tommy and raid the house for more clues of our life together."

"Kim since we look exactly the same make sure my special little guys understand that you are just a friend, as not to confuse them farther."

"I will try but seeing as how we look the same, it may prove to be hard." "Thank God we look the same even after nine years."

"I know right."

"Girls please just take pictures and let us have a fantasy moment."

"Hum past Kim maybe we should." She grabs herself and pulls her forward.

The boys eyes grow big and are excited till she pulls away and tells them only in their dreams."

"Dang Kim that was not fair."

"Too bad you should have checked on me after the letter."

"Beautiful you promised not to hold that against me."

"Exactly past Kim has yet to so I can still have some fun with you both."

"Kim still has the upper hand I see," says past Tommy.

"Always," says Future Tommy, and both Kims.

"Let's get to raiding the house Kim."

"Aw Tommy do not be upset."

"We win at other things."

"Good."

"While you two are raiding me and Beautiful will track the monster."

"Okay tell us when you find him." "Come on future wife." He takes Kim's hand and they walk off.

"Aw to be that age again."

"I rather enjoy being our age; we get more time to make love."

"Tommy you are something else."

"You love it too."

"Of course Handsome, now let's go track that monster."

Tommy grabs his wife and kisses her for a while before they get to work.

In the kitchen Adam and Rocky are sitting by Conner and Ethan.

"So Tommy is a doctor huh." Adam questions.

"Uh yea but not a surgeon a paleontologist." "But you did not hear that from me," says Conner.

"Why aren't we rangers too?" Asked Rocky.

"The dino gems chose the person that they want to be a ranger and even Mrs. O is a ranger."

"Ethan but she is pregnant," states Adam.

"Before she was pregnant and I think after the girls are born she will join for one last fight."

"You boys are so lucky I am not going to tell on you for having big mouths," Kira teases. "This is my boyfriend Trent and yes he is the white ranger."

"Hey."

"Hi."

"So you all are the Zeo rangers cool." "I want to see Dr. O as a teen and Mrs. O I bet she is a fox."

"Oh Trent I will let that one slide."

"Come on I am just curious."

"Let's go find them." "Boys try to keep something a mystery."

"Whatever."

"Go find the lovely couple."

"So anyways, I bet you are dying to know about yourselves."

"Duh," both boys reply.

"I get this Ethan." "Adam you marry Aisha and move here and Ricky you marry Tanya and move here."

"We marry the girls, awesome."

Before Rocky could answer in walks their future selves.

"Wow seeing myself as a teen is weird." Future Adam comments.

"But you are still hot babe."

Future Rocky walks over to past Rocky and eats some of his pie.

"Hey man that is not cool."

"It goes to you as well."

"Oh Rocky leave yourself alone, Tanya says.

"Tanya you look good and pregnant…"

"Yes, I am pregnant."

"Well you future rangers know how to pass the time."

"Rocky you never change, and hey since we are on the news of being pregnant I just found out a few months ago that I am too." Aisha rubs her stomach.

"So our kids can be future power rangers."

"Yup I see that happening, Adam." Future Adam states.

"Let's go miss with past Kim and Tommy," Aisha suggests.

"Sure," they all agree."

"Kim I see you still enjoy shopping."

"Yea well shopping never gets old and I see you still like to practice karate."

"Of course Beautiful."

"Hey snoops what are you two doing?"

"Aisha you were chosen to come back…"

"Nope I am from the future."

"Adam and Rocky you to marry power rangers as well cool. Tommy adds in as Kim hugs Aisha and Tanya.

"I see he finally asked you out girl."

"Yup, he went to Africa and told me he liked me and wanted to give us a try, so I left Africa and moved to back to Angel Grove."

"Aw how sweet, good job Adam."

"Thanks."

"You are pregnant girls, although Tanya is showing I can tell you are pregnant as well Aisha."

"Of course my Kimmy would figure it out." "Tommy you are one lucky man."

"I know it."

"Hey he has yet to win me back, so let's wait on the he has me."

"Oh Kim he will get you and never let you go." Tanya says.

"Till then he owes me big."

"Aw too miss our youth." "Adam honey Kim is still stubborn and she likes to call Tommy that."

"He is and I oh never mind." "What brings you guys here?"

"Wanting to see ourselves and have some fun."

"This will not affect the future will it?"

"No my Crane it does not in fact it happens this way."

"You two still have that sneaking on people down."

"Thank being a power ranger for that one."

"We have yet to find the monster; he must be hiding behind a force field or something."

"So we are stuck here for a little while longer." Kat adds as she walks up.

"Yes you guys are staying longer."

Damn Kat thinks more time for Kim and Tommy to reunite. "Thanks for letting me know."

"No problem and Tommy tell your daughters to stop kicking me so hard."

"Kendall and Kylie stop kicking your mom, okay just one more little one," Tommy says as he rubs her belly."

"Really Tommy, really."

"Beautiful, I said a small one."

"Tommy, do you want the special surprise or not."

"Okay, okay stop kicking your mother girls.

At that moment Thomas and Tommy walk down stairs again.

"Mommy we want pie."

"Oh boys why not everyone else will want a second piece or a first piece."

"Yea, we love our mommy."

"Auntie Aisha, Auntie Tanya.

"Uncle Adam, Uncle Rocky."

"Hey little rangers."

"Hi cuties."

"Hey green and white rangers.

"Hi Tommy and Thomas."

"Can we have pie now?"

"Sure let's hope Rocky has not eaten it all."

"Hey."

They all look at him and he just shakes his head and they all laugh.

"Good it's some left." "Boys take a seat at your table."

"I love our table it has all the power rangers on it from different teams."

"You two look just like my mommy and daddy how is that?"

"Just lucky I guess."

"Oh okay."

"Hey can I have some pie?"

"Auntie Hayley."

"Hey guys."

Billy walks in and stops.

"They are going to make such a cute couple," Kim whispers to her husband.

"Just wait till he hears her talk." The couple shares a laugh.

"Hello my name is Hayley and you must be Billy."

"Nice to meet you."

"It is nice to have someone who understands my lingo around for once."

"I know what you mean." "You have helped Tommy build an amazing command center."

"Thanks but I kind of copied after a few of your designs."

"No problem."

"Pie now."

"Okay Tommy." "Here you go boys."

"Thanks mommy."

"Yummy I love your pie."

Tommy gives Kim a look that says so do I.


	3. Chapter 3

"Tommy the boys are a few feet away." She is smiling.

"It is the truth."

"So Billy how about after pie you and Hayley go over some ideas?"

"Sure, that will be most helpful."

"Awesome." She whispers to Kim and Tommy, "seeing my hubby as a teenager is awesome."

"The cool thing about Tommy and my relationship is that we were able to see each other as kids, teenagers, and adults."

"That proves we were meant to be together Beautiful."

"Mommy are those people really your and daddy's friends or brothers and sisters of everyone?"

"Honey they are our friends, some just look like us because we wear similar clothes and make up." My little guys are so smart.

"Beautiful our children are so smart I cannot wait for the next two."

"I know I also want my body back."

"I do too." "Being able to do more fun activities in bed."

"You guys are two of the horniest people ever."

"Says the women who had to have sex at every rest stop."

"We were just married and besides he tells me my red hair drives him wild."

"Go figure the genius would be the freakiest of us all."


	4. Chapter 4

"I know right; some of the things Billy tells me has me in awe," Rocky adds.

"What are some of the things that I tell you?"

"Hey Billy when did you begin a spy; sneaking up on us like that?"

"I was working on a new machine when I remembered what today was and decided to join in on the action."

"Oh cool; well I guess as you can see you are staring at yourself or at least teen Billy is looking at you." "Hey go tell him that he does not wind up as a loser."

"Adam you have been spending too much time with your teen self already," Kim shakes her head.

"Greetings me from the future; from the ring on your finger I guess I am married and can you tell me what I do for a living?" Past Billy questioned.

"You marry Princess Lela and you own your own spaceship."

"Oh Rocky really are we going their; do you want me to tell everyone about…"

"I am shutting up now; please continue Billy."

"We own a very successful company that is in Forbes top 10 and we are married to a lovely red hair woman who I know you have met already."

"I marry Hayley." Billy faces lights up. Yes she is hot and smart.

"You know if you all weren't heroes I would think that the powers that be would punish you all for telling the future but seeing as though they are in the future then it is okay."

"Oh Hayley you are a superhero too especially at night."

The past rangers look at the future Billy with awe and past Billy blushes.

"See he is the freakiest one of us all," Tommy repeats. "He out beats us all in that department; man back in high school and college we had him beat but it is a good thing he broke out of his shell and I wouldn't have it any other way. Go Billy."

"Glad to have the title and is that pie I smell."

"Yes if both Rockys have not eaten it all up." "I will slice you a piece." Kim and Billy head to the kitchen.

"Wow I have so much confidence and I am successful with a hot wife."

"Who is also pregnant!"

"What!" The future rangers say surprised.

"Yup found out yesterday that a new ranger baby is going to be added to the mix." Hayley rubs her stomach.

"What is in the future water; every ranger women is knocked up," Rocky says laughing.

"Actually not all I have yet to see myself," Kat questioned annoyed."

"Well if you want to Kat I could do a video chat with future Kat and let her tell you herself," Kim adds as she reenters from the kitchen with a cup of juice.

"Sure; thanks Kim I would love that." Kind of love it since you obviously have Tommy.

"I guess all the past rangers are curious as well so follow me to the Command Center."

Kim and the past rangers head down to the Command Center. Tommy and Thomas decide that the atmosphere is too serious for them and head upstairs to their playroom.

"Boys it is getting late and in a little while it will be bed time okay"; the boys nod and continue up the stairs. "Hope she sees that she has a nice life." Tommy says looking a little worried.

"She will but she will need time to get over you," Tanya says.

"So how about we go and watch then," Aisha adds.

"Ah would you mind if we sat this one out," Conner says.

"No problem; we know you guys do not have an interest in this," Tommy tells him.

The gang goes to the Command Center and lives the teenagers to do as they please.

"Just in time babe; we just got a connection with Kat from Australia." Kim holds Tommy hand.

"Hey what's up guys I was just reading to little Josh."

"Little Josh; Kat wonders if she winds up with the man who broke her heart.

"Kat let me introduce you to your teenage self." Kim laughs as Kat hits her head.

"Duh I forgot what day it is; my Tommy moment for the day."

"I will let that slide," Tommy says laughing.

"Anyways hey past me; damn I look good."

Past Kat laughs and asks so where are you uh me?"

"We live in Aussie with our family." "When our parents decided to move back we followed with our little family."

"Our little family?"

"Yeah; we met back up with Josh and worked it out now we have four kids, so yea we beat the Olivers at that."

"Ha I knew the girls were having a baby contest," Tommy says.

"Oh excuse us for liking to have fun too; Kat please continue."

"Our children are little Josh who is a new born, Katie who is six, Molly who is four, and Kyle who is two." "I know what you are thinking but Josh made a stupid mistake and makes up for it besides he is hot."

"What do I do for a living?"

"You are a coach for the Aussie Olympics team and you co own a dance studio and Josh works at Gates Corp; yup he joined the family business." "See we did well for ourselves."

"Plus you still look good after four kids," Kim adds.

"Speaking of that Kim you were in the kitchen when I announced that I am pregnant."

"What Hayley congrats." Kim hugs her.

"Yeah Hayley congrats," Kat adds."

"Mommy, mommy I want a cookie."

"Katie it is bed time go to sleep."

"But mommy I want a cookie."

"Tomorrow now go get back in the bed." Kat pats her child head.

"Auntie Kim wow you are big!"

"Thanks sweetie," Kim says laughing.

"Mommy that lady looks like you."

"Oh that is a distant cousin so of course she will look like us and sorry Kim but you know how Katie can get."

"When can I visit Auntie Kim and Uncle Tommy and see my other aunts and uncles and cousins?" Katie whined.

"Soon if you go to sleep, baby; now give me a kiss and go get in the bed."

"Okay mommy." Bye everyone."

"Bye Katie."

"Hey Kat want to see a picture of Josh he is sleeping or else I would get him."

"Sure and Katie is darling."

"Here he is and I know our baby has a big mouth but is sweet."

"Wow he is fine still; okay I see why you forgive him."

"He did have to work for it; I know you guys are busy and it is late here so goodnight."

"Bye Kat," everyone says before Kim logs off.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone waits for Kat's reaction.

"Wow I have a great life plus I am in my homeland."

The future and past teams breathe in a sigh of relief.

"So Tommy and I need to go read the boys a bed time story be back in like ten minutes."

"Okay and thanks Kim."

"Oh it was no biggie." Kim and Tommy walk back upstairs.

A quick thought flashes through Kat's mind. Can I change the future; what if I win Tommy's heart and not Kim. Would that change the world for the better or worse? To answer her question an alarm goes off.

"What is that?" Rocky wonders out loud.

"It seems to be some sort of detection device," past Billy answers.

"You are correct younger me; damn I am smart."

"Oh look who is so full of himself," Adam jokes.

Tommy comes down the stairs, "seems to be metal heads again; oh those are upgrade putties that look like dinosaurs but uglier." "I will send the dino team there; I don't see the monster from the past, so I don't need to go." "If you need me I am in the middle of a power ranger's tale." He walks back upstairs.

"Aw Tommy is telling a story about us; hopefully he is making all of us look good." Aisha jokes.

Kat shakes a little. I get it Tommy and Kim are meant to be or the world will end.


	6. Chapter 6

Why is that? Are we bound to end up with the people that hurt us the most? Kat was so busy thinking about what ifs she did not noticed that everyone had went back upstairs.

Tommy and Kim walk down stairs.

"How did the story go," Adam questions.

"I will tell you past me; he makes himself sound good every time although us not so much."

"Geez Tommy way to be a team player," Rocky shakes his head.

"Yea," the other past rangers' chorus.

"What; he is the one doing it and not me," past Tommy replies.

"They can tell their kids and future grandchildren their own version of stories." Tommy looks a little annoyed. "Let's go hang out in the living room or something till the other rangers return.

"Yea and while we are ate it can I have some more pit Kim or should I say Mrs. O."

"Kim will do just fine Rocky; you are still older than I am."

"Oh okay and the pie."

"Oh brother; yes you can have more pie Rocky; I always make extra."

"Yeah because of me," future Rocky points to himself. "Too bad she forgot what today is or she would have made double."

Everyone laughs as they settle into the living room and Kim goes to get more pie and snacks. As Kim is returning from the kitchen she hears her husband talking to his rangers. "Glad everything went well; tell the boys I have more pie."

"Rangers; Mrs. O has more pie."

"Tell her we are on our way." Conner cannot wait for another piece.

The rangers teleport in and tell Tommy and the others about the battle.

"I wonder why the past monster continues to hide; I hope he has not teamed up with Messogog."

"Oh Handsome have faith; I am sure the monster is just scared out of his mind thinking about all the power rangers he has to fight."

"Yeah you are probably right." Tommy snuggles next to his wife.

Aw I cannot wait for the future," past Kim thinks.

Yea I get to hit that every night," past Tommy thinks causing past Kim to look at him.

I wish that was me and Tommy; although I seem to have a nice future I do not think that I am ready to move on from him. I wonder if I can see what life would be like if Tommy had chosen me over Kim. Kat had finally made her way back upstairs and saw the pairs of Kim's and Tommy's interacting with each other.

"What Kim?"

Kim looks at Tommy for a second. "Don't play innocent with me"

"Wow instead of us saying remember how we were at that age we can just turn our heads and see ourselves." "How cool is that?"

"Cool enough that you do not cut off my uh our hair."

"Oh Tommy it grows back besides we let it grow out and cut it." "We can pull off both looks."


	7. Chapter 7

"Still all the great martial arts have hair although some do cut it; I don't like it."

"Geez was I always that stubborn or just at that age?"

"Always Handsome." Kim kisses Tommy's cheek.

"I would want to take my pie to go seeing those two act like that but I want more time with the teenage versions of themselves," Conner tells his friends.

"I know what you mean; too much grown up love going on here."

"Oh boys grow up; I hope Trent and I are like that." Kira kisses Trent.

Future Tommy sees that and wrinkles his nose.

"Oh Tommy give the kids a break remember when we were that young and sneaked kisses in front of adults." Kim gives her husband a look.

"Still that was then and this is now…"

Kim gives Tommy a little punch.

"Oh okay I will turn the other cheek and not saying anything."

"Good because we want them to feel comfortable enough to come to us with difficult problems and not try to solve them on their own."

"Okay sweetheart; say look how you are staring at me."

Kim looks at her teenage self and laughs, "oh you must have said or done something."

"Why is it always my doing and never yours?"

"I am perfect besides you are the stubborn one."

This seems to be a nice place to hide till some of those pesky rangers return to their own time. The monster was too interested in looking at the jars full of strange things and did not see a group of creatures coming towards him.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my lair?"

The monster jumps, "I am from the past and I am going to destroy the rangers."

"Really but that does not explain what you are doing here?" Messogog frowns.

"I need your help um there are more rangers here than I thought." The monster knew to think fast or suffer a terrible fate.

"Good I could use someone with knowledge of the past; Zeltrax get him up to speed. "I have some matters to attend to and you return to school and monitor those rangers."

But it is the weekend. "As you wish master."

Back in Tommy's house Kat feels a little left out seeing everyone pair up.

Adam walks over to her. "Hey Kat how's it going?"

"Good I guess." Kat looks at her nails.

"I feel left out too you know; my Aisha is not here well technically anyways."

"Still you get to see yourself interact with her and I don't even get to see that although I saw a preview of it." "I just…"

"Still want Tommy huh?" Adam sits down by her.


	8. Chapter 8

"Yes is it that obvious," Kat leans against the wall her forehead touching the cold wall.

Adam frowns. He felt sorry for her but he knew Tommy and Kim belong together. "I bet if your future self were here she would let you know that you are happy and do not need someone who clearly loves someone else."

"Still I cannot help myself," Kat moves her head away from the wall. "Adam can you help me seeing as though Aisha is not here well past Aisha anyways."

"Uh sure I will," Adam manages a small smile. Aisha please do not kill me for helping a friend.

Kim looks at the two with curious eyes. Is she trying to make the moves on Adam now? Kim makes a move to go and ask her.

Tommy is watching the interaction as well and stops Kim from taking another step. "Look beautiful, I think you need to stay out of it." "I know you feel obligated to help Aisha but I am sure that Adam would not jeopardize his relationship." Tommy pulls Kim into a hug.

"I know handsome, I just want to make it clear that she cannot break up relationships because she feels upset that we end up together." Kim rubs her stomach.

Tommy looks concerned. "Maybe you should rest for a while."

"No I am fine besides I have to keep the peace." Kim kisses him softly on the lips. "Do not worry babe if I feel tired than I will rest but for now I am Kim the fixer."

Tommy shakes his head at his wife. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Let me be who I am or else suffer the consequences." Kim tells him with a look.

Messogog is not happy that he does not possess the dino gems or that a monster has stepped on his turf. I need to get those gems and make sure that monster disappears before he tries to double crosses me. Messogog walks into his lab and begins mixing potions.

Kim waits until Kat is alone to approach her. "Kat can we talk?"

"Sure Kim," Kat looks concerned but follows Kim to another room.

Past Kim is watching the pair and follows them to the next room; keeping to the shadows.

"I know you still have feelings for Tommy and may even have developed some for Adam but you need to grow up." Kim sits down in a chair.

"What do you mean grow up?" Kat looks offended.

Kim glares at her. "You know exactly what I mean." "I am pregnant neither blind nor deaf."

"Adam is helping me get over Tommy if you must know," Kat sinks into a chair.

Past Kim listens and frowns at Kat's last comment.

"We all have crushes on someone at one time or another but that does not excuse your behavior." Kim flips her hair out of her face. "I understand that Tommy is the dream man but he is my dream man and I have showed you yours so back off both Tommy and Adam or else."

"Or else what?" Kat stands up. "What can you do to me Kim?" Kat laughs. "I guess you want to look like the bad person here and do something to me huh?"

Kim stands up as well. "I will not be disrespected in my own home." "Little girl listen and listen well; Tommy is mine and Adam is Aisha's man." "I should have never left."


	9. Chapter 9

"I am glad that you did and now Tommy can see your true colors." Kat smugly smiles.

Kim advances on her. "My true colors have always showed but yours are now showing and Kat I will be victorious while you fail." Kim walks out the room and does not see herself.

Past Kim walks into the room. "How dare you disrespect me in my own home?"

"Excuse you," Kat looks at Kim. "This is not your home yet."

Kim moves closer to her. "Future me may not be able to hit you but I can."

"Is that a threat Kim," Kat takes a few steps back. "I will tell Tommy."

Kim rolls her eyes. "What will he do besides thank me." "You are a thorn in all our sides and we are tired of babying you." Kim stops walking. "Maybe you should just leave."

"No I will not leave princess; accept the fact that I am here and with Tommy no less."

Kim shakes her head. "You are not with anymore Tommy and he is going to end up with me dumbass." Kim waves her hands in the air. "We are in the future and Tommy is my husband and we have twin boys with twin girls on the way." "Face reality already."

"I am and the reality is that Tommy still has yet to choose so be careful princess." Kat smirks.

Kim throws up her hand. "Alright all cards are on the table." "No rules; all ifs fair in love and war." Kim walks to the door and turns around. "You asked for it."

Kat begins to frown at Kim's back. What will she do and will I be able to stop her?

Kim marches to past Tommy and asks him to join her in his room.

"Sure Kim," Tommy follows Kim to his room. "What's up?"

Future Kim cannot believe past Kat and marches to her husband. "We need to talk."

Tommy just nods and follows his wife. I knew this might happen. "So what is wrong?"

"Kat is what is wrong," Kim sits down on their bed. "Is there some way to set her up in a hotel or motel?" "She is stressing me out." Kim rubs her stomach.

Tommy looks at Kim. "We cannot do that she would not be safe besides we need her to be ready to fight when the monster shows up."

"Fight but Tommy she is barely a fighter besides she shared your Zord when I left."

"Only because of what happened with the power." Tommy sits down by Kim.

Kim shakes her head. "She is the reason the power was drained to begin with." Kim rests her hand on her husband's shoulder. "I tried to be nice but she is obsessed with you and I will not allow anyone to disrespect me in my own home."

"Beautiful I will talk to her and…"

Kim cuts Tommy off by holding up her hand. "No talking solves nothing."

"But I have not talked to her yet," Tommy tells her.

Kim glances at Tommy. "Do you think the evil truly left her or is it some still stuck inside of her." "I showed her a life that was good yet she does not want it."

"Kim she just needs to get over the shock that we are together and she is with someone else."

"Time but she has had a whole day besides I think she is just crazy," Kim moves away from Tommy. "Why are you sticking up for her?"


	10. Chapter 10

Tommy runs a frustrated hand through his hair. "I am not sticking up for her; I am just trying to see everyone's point of view." "Kim what would you do if the roles were reversed?"

"I would let you go and plan for my new life," Kim tells him a little too quickly.

"Kimberly, why are you lying to me," Tommy shakes his head. "You would fight for me and probably be worse than Kat is being."

Kim narrows her eyes. "Only because I knew that we were meant to be…" "Okay, I see where you are going with this but I am a grown woman and this is still my house."

Tommy grins at his wife. "You do not have to tell; why if this house could talk about all the naughty things we have done here." "On a serious note, just give Kat sometime to get use to the future and she will come around to how things are."

Kim leans her head on her husband's shoulder. "I hate it when you are right."

"I know sweetheart; I know," Tommy rubs Kim's arm. "It will be over before we know it."

"Oh, I sure hope so," Kim leans into her husband's embrace.

In another room inside the Oliver home a similar conversation was occurring.

Past Kim sits on Tommy's bed. "I cannot deal with this Tommy, that girl is driving me insane."

"Who Tanya," Tommy jokes.

Kim rolls her eyes. "No bonehead, Kat!" "She is disrespecting future me and she has this weird obsession with you that is insane."

"Beautiful, she is just acting out because her world is not what she thought," Tommy tells her.

"No, you may not turn this around she was arguing with future me over you and I had to step in and tell her that I would not allow that in my future home." Kim frowns.

Tommy sits down on the bed next to Kim. "There are things that you do not know sweetheart." "She told me about what she wanted for the future and to find out that does not happen she is just behaving any way she sees fit."

"We all have dreams about what the future holds," Kim counters.

"I know but she told me that she wanted to marry me and have six or more children once she was finished with dance school and I was finished exploring the world." Tommy runs a frustrated hand through his hair.

"Why are you accepting her behavior," Kim questions.

Tommy sighs, "I am not accepting her conduct but I know where she is coming from." Tommy looks Kim in the eyes. "When we broke up I thought that all our planning was over and I felt devastated that I would never get married to you, have children with you, and grow old with you." Tommy holds up his hand to silence Kim. "Kat feels that way about her and me; her world has been ripped out from under her and she is just trying to cope."

Kim shoulders slump. "I understand that it's just that she needs to stop acting like a child and realize the truth." "I do not mind if she acts out for a while it's just that she is taking it too far."

"I know and I will talk to her," Tommy wraps an arm around Kim.

"When did you become so smart," Kim jokes.

Tommy pretends to be hurt. "Hey, I take offense to that."

Kim kisses Tommy on the cheek. "I am sorry I hurt you."

"No, you are not," Tommy laughs. "But I forgive you anyway."

Kim laughs, "Aw, little Tommy cannot take a joke?"

"A joke; is that what that was," Tommy makes small circles on Kim's arm. "So, want to go spy on our future children?"

"Let's do it," Kim giggles. "I so wanted to spy on them earlier."

Before Kim and Tommy could spy on the twins, future Tommy speaks over an intercom.

"Can everyone report to the Command Center please," future Tommy asks over the intercom.

Kim looks at Tommy. "Do you think something has happened?"

"I don't know but he sounded serious," Tommy stands up. "It was nice chatting with you doll." Tommy opens the door and lets Kim walk out first.

Kim and Tommy meet up with the other rangers in the Command Center.

"What is going on," Tommy asks his future self.

"Mesagog has sent us a message," future Tommy tells them as he swivels from the screens to face them. "I decided to check the monitors and the feed from one monitor displayed negative energy." Tommy runs a hand through his hair. "He writes in the dirt that the monster from the past is now working for him."

Past Tommy shakes his head. "He is playing with us."

Future Kim nods her head in agreement. "Mesagog knows Tommy professions and thought to mock him with what he likes by writing the message in the dirt."

"Is there a way to send him a message that we will kick his dinosaur ass," Rocky asks.

"Rocky, we need to be serious here, with those two working together it makes it harder for us to defeat them," Adam shakes his head.

Tanya holds Rocky's hand. "I think he is serious, he just wants us in good spirits."

"We do essentially need to retain our moral up," Billy adds.

"How about we do something to sustain our spirits," Kim suggests.

Kat rolls her eyes. "What do you think we should do huh shop?"

Future Kim smiles at Kat. "Not such a bad idea if we had the time."

Past Kim narrows her eyes at Kat. "I did not have that in mind."

Future Kim looks from her past self to Kat. "Hey Kat, how about I set up a video chat with Josh then your future self." Future Kim rubs her stomach. I cannot take this much longer.

Future Tommy glances at his wife. I know what she is doing. "Yeah, Kat I think you should."

Kat smiles at Tommy. "Okay mate," Kat grins at the main monitor.

"I think that you would like to have a private conversation," Future Kim grins. "I will text those two and let you know when they're available."

"Okay," Kat tells her a little disappointed. Maybe I can get future Kat on my side.


	11. Chapter 11

Kim has a plan to make sure the rangers spirits are up. She sets her plan into motion. She walks over to a few of the girls. "Hey Past Kim, Kira, and past Tanya follow me."

The girls look at one another before they follow future Kim.

"What's up," Past Kim asks as she enters a room after future Kim.

"I thought you girls could use some cheering up," future Kim hands past Kim a guitar then she hands one to Kira." "I thought we can have a jam out session."

Tanya smiles, "I would like that; I have not been able to do much singing since I became a power ranger." Tanya takes a sit next to past Kim.

"I think a jam session is an excellent idea," Kira picks up the guitar she uses when she visits the Oliver house. "I am ready to rock."

Kim smiles as she picks up a guitar. "Tanya, why don't you grab a guitar and we can teach you a few chords?"

"Really, that would be awesome," Tanya grabs a guitar and takes her seat.

In another part of the house, past Tommy is observing future Tommy work.

"So, Tommy, why hasn't Hayley and Billy created new communicators?" Past Tommy asks.

"The two of them have other things on their mind whenever I bring up the idea if you know what I mean." Future Tommy laughs, "We just use the portals."

Past Tommy chuckles, "I thought you guys were half joking when you said he was the freakiest of us all."

"Nope, he is just making up for lost time," Future Tommy types something on the computer.

"At least tell me we come in second," past Tommy asks.

Future Tommy laughs again. "We are definitely in a close second and are making up for lost time." "This monster must have teamed up with Mesogog if he is able to stay off the grid."

"Will that make him harder to beat," Past Tommy questions.

"Yes, it will but I am sure we can defeat them at their own game," Future Tommy turns around in his chair. "I have sent little detectors around where I think the monster may strike or go to next; so we have time to hang out and talk."

Past Tommy nods his head. "It is so cool that we have all this." "I still cannot believe my life in the future; I cannot wait to grow up."

"It will happen sooner than you think," Future Tommy runs a hand through his hair. "This is the time were I would ask you if you ever done anything but I already know the answer to that."

"Well, in that case can I ask you a couple of questions than," Past Tommy asks.

Future Tommy thinks for a moment. "If I know me than you will want to know how to win Kim back." "Am I right?"

"Yes but I also want to know how my life plays out so far," Past Tommy responds.

"The answer to your first question is search your heart and the answer will come to you before you know it and with the other question no way will I spoil the surprises that are in store for you." Future Tommy looks at past Tommy. "Got it."

Past Tommy frowns, "Not even a little hint?"

"Being here is giving you a hint," future Tommy stretches. "You are so much smarter and charming than you give us credit for."

"Okay, I noticed the ninth degree black belt," Past Tommy, replies. "Does Kim mind us still being so focused on martial arts?"

Future Tommy grins, "Mind, heck no." "Why in fact she is way more into than we are she has passed me up if you can believe it."

"I can but I never thought she could," Past Tommy chuckles.

"She is only a little ahead of us to help with our pride and all," Future Tommy chuckles as well. "Kim has always been supportive of what we do and vice versa."

Past Tommy nods his head in agreement. "I know right that is what makes us so perfect; we get each other and do not have to sacrifice our enjoyment for the other."

"We are lucky to have such an awesome woman," Future Tommy turns a little in his chair and picks up a picture off a table. "I would not trade my life for anything in the world."

"I can see that," Past Tommy stares at the picture future Tommy have in his hands. "We look very happy in that picture."

Future Tommy smiles, "It was right before our second anniversary." "I had surprised her with a trip to Paris and it just so happens that fashion week was going on." Future Tommy laughs at past Tommy's face. "Whoa there, Kim knew of a martial arts gathering in Paris at the time and was hopping I would take her there for that; she had completely forgotten about fashion week."

"You have got to be joking," Past Tommy, laughs.

"Nope, and she was going to have our pilot take us there but he hinted that I might be taking us somewhere and so she opted to do something else for my anniversary present."

Past Tommy was almost out of his chair. "What was it?"

"I can do better and show you if you like," Future Tommy tells his younger self.

"Yes, I want to see it," Past Tommy jumps up out of his chair.

Future Tommy laughs, "You jumped out that chair like Zack did when he thought the fake spider I put on him was real back in high school."

"Yeah, yeah just show me," Past Tommy demands.

"Sure, geez when did I become so impatient," Future Tommy jokes.

In another part of the house, Kim walks over to Rocky.

"Hey, Rocky, I know the best way to cheer you up; follow me." Kim smiles at Rocky before she begins walking. "Can you guess what it is?"

"My favorite," Rocky sniffs the air. "All my favorites," Rocky smiles as he enters the dining room. "Wow, Kim, if I was not married to Tanya than Tommy would have some serious competition for your love."

Kim giggles, "This whole table is yours; the others will be eating in the kitchen at the kitchen table and cannot touch anything unless you say so."

"In that case no one will get anything because I am starving," Rocky digs into his meal.

A half an hour later, Kim smiles as Rocky sits back and rubs his stomach.

"I take it you are satisfied," Kim asks Rocky with a smile.

"Yes," Rocky lets out a loud burp. "Excuse me."

Kim giggles, "I am just happy you enjoyed the food." I have something to do if you will excuse me," Kim stands up and walks to the room Kat and Tanya were sharing. "Kat, I talked to future Kat and she is ready to speak with you now."

"Thank you," Kat rises off her bed. "I wonder how long I can talk to her um me."

"As long as you need," Kim gives Kat a weak smile. "Everyone knows that you will be in the command center having a private conversation and will only enter if there is an emergency."

Kat smiles, "Thanks mate, I am happy to hear that."

"No problem," Kim leads the way to the command center. "Hey, future Kat, here is past Kat."

"Hey, Kim and past me," Future Kat smiles at one of her best friends and her past self.

Kim grins, "I will be leaving now." Kim walks out the room and towards the living room.

"So, I think I know where this conversation will start," Future Kat tells her past self.

"If you know than no need to make with the pleasantries." Past Kat replies with a grin.

In the living room, Kim finds Adam and Trent.

"Hey, Adam and Trent want to have an artist session with me," Kim asks.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun," Adam turns off the television and stands up with Trent.

Kim leads him to a room that has many different items an artist would love to have. "I wanted to paint for a while but never could find the time; Tommy and the boys keep me pretty busy."

"Yeah, I bet they do," Adam laughs. "Tommy with a set of twin boys; I can only imagine when the girls get here."

"I get you and we also have ranger duties that take up poor Mrs. O time." Trent picks up a pencil. "Would it be super cheesy if I make a flipbook of Kira?"

Kim smiles, "That will be sweet." "I want to paint a landscape; I have one in mind."

"I think will paint a portrait of Aisha especially since we get married," Adam walks over to an easel. "I wonder when I will give it to her."

"Oh, I don't know," Kim has a sly smile on her face.

Two hours later, Kim finds Billy and Ethan.

"Hey, guys want to do some experiments together," Kim, suggests.

"I could go for some fun," Billy smiles at Kim. "We used to do experiments all the time in high school; once we even switched bodies."

Ethan laughs, "I want to hear all about."

"Oh, I bet you do just don't try it on Kira," Kim laughs. "It was not pretty once we had certain things to do."

"Affirmative; I had to apply makeup and Kim blew up my computer," Billy chuckles.

Ethan shudders, "Did you have all your files on it?" "I would freak if Kira did that to me."

"Just a few," Billy laughs. "I constantly retain backups."

"Well on that note let's get started," Kim clasps her hands together.

An hour later, Kim goes in search of Conner.

"Hi Conner, want me to teach you some moves to help you with balance and agility," Kim asks.

"Sure, Mrs. O," Conner follows Kim to a section of the Oliver's gym.

In a not so secret lair, Mesogog has devised a plan.

"Elsa, you and Sawer make sure that my plan does not fail," Mesogog barks.

"I will not fail you master," Elsa bows to Mesogog.

Mesogog sneers, "See to it that you don't." He walks away to check in with his other minions.

Sawer looks at Mesogog back. "I thought my master was scary."

Back inside the Oliver house, Kim finds Tommy.

"Hey, Handsome, want to do martial arts," Kim suggests.

"Yes, I would like that; future me tells me that you are extraordinary," Tommy smiles.

Kim giggles, "He did huh." "Well how about we practice then have a nice chat afterwards."

"That sounds like a plan," Past Tommy smiles at Kim. "I was really in the mood to do karate."

"Great," Kim leads the way to a nice quiet area in the Oliver's gym. "Future Tommy and I practice together all the time; we rarely practice apart."

Past Tommy smiles. "I love that we spend so much time together."


End file.
